A Night In The TARDIS
by Luh13
Summary: Rose se machuca, e agora Doctor tem que cuidar dela.
1. Chapter 1

3 da manhã.

Este é o horário que marcava no relógio ao lado da cama de Rose. Ela não estava conseguindo dormir.

Sentindo a garganta seca, ela levantou de sua cama e foi até a cozinha da TARDIS, uma cozinha que, na opinião dela, era uma ótima cozinha, para pegar um copo d'água.

Quando voltava para seu quarto com o copo na mão, Rose tropeçou e se desequilibrou, derrubando o copo e espalhando cacos de vidro e água pelo estreito corredor, que dava acesso dos quartos a cozinha, bem na frente na porta do quarto do Doctor.

- Droga... – resmungou baixinho enquanto se abaixava para catar os pedaços de vidro

Tomou cuidado, pois estava descalça, mas acabou por escorregar na água que havia se esparramado pelo chão e acabou caindo e cortando a perna, do pé até, quase, o joelho.

- Ahh! – ela exclamou ao ver o sangue escorrendo de sua perna, o corte parecia feio.

- Rose? – chamou uma voz preocupada de dentro do quarto em frente ao acontecimento, era o Doctor – Está tudo bem?

- Ahm... Sim, sim. – Rose mentiu, não queria que ele a visse apenas de camisola. Especialmente com _aquela_ camisola, que era bastante curta – Só um pequeno acidente com um copo de vidro. – a voz dela mostrou um visível sinal de preocupação

- Você se machucou?

Rose hesitou.

- Um pouquinho, é só um corte, nada demais. – mentiu, estava saindo bastante sangue.

Era impressão dela ou ela ouviu passos em direção à porta?

- Sei... – ele disse, sua voz parecendo vir de algum lugar mais perto.

E então, Doctor abriu a porta e quando se deparou com Rose sentada em volta de vários cacos de vidro e com a perna sangrando, não sabia se sorria por ver a loira em tais trajes, ou se ficava preocupado pelo enorme ferimento em sua perna. "_E que pernas..." _pensou ele.

- Rose! – ele disse optando pelo preocupado

- Não é nada... – ela tentou dizer, mas esqueceu tudo o queria falar ao perceber que ele estava sem camisa – Wow... – ela deixou escapar, felizmente ele fingiu que não ouviu

- Deixe me ver. – ele falou se ajoelhando e olhando a perna dela – Nunca notei o quanto esse corredor era apertado... – falou quando ficaram bastante próximos um do outro – Bem... Venha, vou te levar para a enfermaria.

Antes de dar a chance de Rose se levantar, ele a pegou no colo e começou a andar com ela nos braços.

- Você não... – ela começou a protestar, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhum argumento para não deixá-lo a carregar, principalmente quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha e a encarou.

"_Por que aquilo tinha que ter acontecido justamente agora?" _Rose se perguntava, assim como o Doctor. O clima andava um pouco estranho entre eles desde que ele havia, na manhã anterior, confessado que a amava. Quer dizer... Ele disse isso indiretamente, e Rose deu a entender o mesmo. Mas nenhum estava realmente certo sobre os sentimentos do outro, e isso os matava de ansiedade!

Quando chegaram à sala branca que era a enfermaria, o Doctor a colocou em uma maca e Rose começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Você vai ser o meu médico, Doctor? – ela falou brincando e ele sorriu

- Eu vou ser o _seu _médico, Rose Tyler. – falou e a loira corou, sem responder nada

O último dos Timelords começou a limpar a ferida, e percebeu que Rose sufocou um grito.

- Desculpe, mas eu tenho que limpar.

- Tudo bem, é que arde. – ela explicou – Você não tem algum tipo de tecnologia alienígena para limpar a ferida? Uma que não arda?

- Bom... Nenhuma segura o bastante para eu usar em você.

- Ah! – ela gemeu – Então acabe logo com isso.

- Ok, ok. Reclamona...

Rose bufou e revirou os olhos, aguentando a dor.

- Acabou?

- Acabei de limpar. Está bem feio... Quase 20 anos e não sabe que não pode brincar com copo de vidro?

- Muito engraçado, Doctor.

- Eu sei. Bem, eu vou ter que dar pontos. Mas vou anestesiar sua perna antes! – ele acrescentou ao ver a cara de espanto dela

- Melhor... – ela disse – Você sabe fazer isso, certo?

- Rose, eu tenho mais de 900 anos, eu viajo pelo tempo e espaço. Você realmente acha que eu não sei dar alguns pontos?

- Bem... Sinceramente? Eu não tenho certeza.

- Shhhh... Fique parada. – ele disse a humana obedeceu, confiando nele, ele passou as mãos pelas pernas dela, a deixando arrepiada. Doctor pegou uma seringa em uma das gavetas – Não vai doer, prometo. - e injetou na perna de Rose, que não sentiu nada. Mas ficou levemente incomodada, e bastante aliviada, por não sentir sua perna

Com a precisão de um médico experiente, o Timelord costurou a perna da loira rapidamente. Quando terminou, cortou a linha e o ferimento desapareceu.

- C-como?

- Tecnologia alienígena. – ele falou e piscou para Rose, ela riu

- É para me impressionar?

- Nahh... Não preciso disso. – ele falou e a pegou no colo novamente, desta vez Rose apenas riu.

No estreito corredor, eles ficaram com o rosto a uns dois centímetros um do outro. Doctor parou de andar e olhou nos olhos de Rose, então acabou com a distância entre eles com um beijo.

Ele não tinha muita certeza se era isso que ela queria, mas ele não conseguiu se controlar. Para o alívio dele, ela correspondeu o beijo. Só se separaram quando ela precisou de mais ar.

- Wow... – ela falou e mordeu o lábio, como costumava fazer

- Eu acho que você vai precisar de acompanhamento médico essa noite. – ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios, e Rose riu

- Está muito apressadinho, Doctor.

- Você acha? – ele perguntou preocupado que tivesse feito algo errado

- A boa notícia é que eu também estou apressada. Então eu concordo com você... Eu vou precisar de acompanhamento médico esta noite. E talvez em outras noites...

Os dois sorriram e voltaram a se beijar enquanto o Doctor a levava para o seu quarto e... As coisas foram um pouco "agitadas" naquela noite na TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Essa fic era uma one-shot, mas como a lauraceciliaguimaraes pediu por uma continuação, vai ter uma. Devem ter mais um ou dois capitulos depois desse. Espero que gostem!

* * *

O Doctor nunca odiara mais o fato de que os humanos dormiam demais.

Nem quando ele quis levar Rose para conhecer J.K. Rowling, mas ela não podia "porque estava muito cansada".

Ou quando eles ficaram sem bananas e ele teve que ir SOZINHO em um mercado comprar. Afinal, ele dava para Rose todo o tempo e espaço, e ele tinha que comprar bananas sozinho? Isso era uma afronta ao alienígena...

Bem, voltando para história, todas essas vezes foram irritantes, mas agora isso era insuportável!

Ontem a noite eles tinham agido por impulso, é verdade. Mas... Não era isso que os dois queriam? Ficar juntos?

Não seria mais simples se eles simplesmente... Ficassem juntos?

Mas e se Rose não quisesse? E se Rose sentisse que era melhor os dois continuarem sendo apenas amigos e esquecer que a noite passada aconteceu? E se...

Os pensamentos do Time Lord foram interrompidos por um bocejo... A humana estava acordada.

- Humm... – ela resmungou – Doctor? Que horas são?

Antes que ele pudesse responder que tecnicamente a TARDIS não tinha um horário certo, Rose se sentou na cama de repente, segurando o edredom na frente do corpo.

Ela corou profundamente e não ousou olhar para o Doctor, que por sua vez ficou muito preocupado com o que poderia acontecer agora. E se ela quisesse ir para casa?

Ele se sentou também e ficou esperando alguma reação dela.

- Você... Você passou a noite comigo. – ela falou e se virou para olhá-lo, ele tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto – Não! Não desse jeito, quer dizer, desse jeito também, mas... Você ficou. Eu sei que você não dorme tanto quanto os humanos. Deve ter ficado entediado.

- Eu tinha bastante coisa para pensar sobre. – ele falou e sorriu para ela

- Tipo?

- Você. – ele falou sem pensar

- Em mim? – ela perguntou chocada com a franqueza da resposta

- Em nós, para falar a verdade.

- Ohh... – Rose falou e desviou o olhar novamente – E o que isso significa para nós?

- Rose... – ele começou, mas não sabia bem como dizer o que estava pensando – Eu... Eu não quero esquecer a noite passada. Eu já não aguentava mais fingir que você era apenas minha amiga, uma companheira. Mas agora para mim é impossível. E eu acho que você se sente assim também. – ele adicionou a última parta cautelosamente

- É claro que eu me sinto assim, seu alien estúpido! – Rose falou

Eles olharam um para o outro, incertos do que fazer. Por fim, ele a puxou para um beijo e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Então, Rose Tyler... – ele falou segurando a mão dela, encaixando os dedos da humana nos seus – Que tal nós comermos panquecas de banana?

- Eu adoraria, mas... – ela olhou para ele e sorriu – Você acabou com as bananas ontem.

- O que?! – ele exclamou chocado – Mas Rose! O que nós vamos comer de café da manhã agora?

- Nós sempre podemos comer panquecas normais, Doctor. – Rose falou e então levantou enrolada no edredom, deixando o Doctor coberto apenas com o lençol

- O que adianta se cobrir? – ele resmungou e ela riu

- Não é porque você viu uma vez que você vá ver de novo. Tem que merecer. – Rose falou e abriu o armário dele, pegando uma camisa qualquer, e então entrou no banheiro

- Merecer? – ele gritou para que ela escutasse – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Qual seria a graça se eu te contasse? – ela gritou de volta

Logo depois, ela saiu do banheiro vestindo a camisa.

- Você pode ficar com ela se você quiser. Fica bem em você. – ele falou sorrindo, ela revirou os olhos

- Você vai ficar deitado o dia todo? – ela sorriu

- Não! – ele falou e se levantou, para a felicidade de Rose, sem se importar em se cobrir

Ele colocou uma calça e pegou a mão dela para saírem do quarto.

Na cozinha, ele a ajudou a fazer as panquecas, que não ficaram tão ruins, mesmo sem as bananas.

Enquanto comiam, Rose olhou para ele sorridente.

- Sabe... Nós vamos ter que contar para a minha mãe que nós estamos juntos... – ela olhou para ele esperando por sua reação

Ele engasgou com o pedaço que estava comendo.

- O... Que?! – ele exclamou tossindo – Não, Rose... Ela vai me matar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! Como vai vc? Espero que goste deste capitulo, que eu sei que está curto, mas foi feito com muito amor e carinho para meu queridos leitores! Ok, desculpe... Ahm... Se vc quiser, vc pode ler a minha outra fic sobre DW, What If It Was All Real?, que também é Doctor/Rose, mas introduz uma nova personagem de minha autoria, a Audrey, que vai tentar impedir Doomsday de acontecer e tentar juntar os dois. Então... Se vc não tiver nada para fazer e quiser dar uma olhada, fique a vontade! Agora, bem... Divirtam-se com o capitulo!**

* * *

- É claro que ela não vai te matar! – Rose falou e depois pensou um pouco – Bem... Talvez você tenha que ficar na TARDIS até...

- O fim da minha vida. – ele completou e Rose revirou os olhos

- Até eu acalmá-la, Doctor. Você já é praticamente parte da família, e eu acho que ela já achava que alguma coisa acontecia entre nós... Não vai ser nenhum choque. Eu acho.

- Rose, é a minha vida que está em jogo! – ele falou dramaticamente e Rose revirou os olhos novamente

- Não seja tão dramático.

- Dramático? Você sabe como a sua mãe é! Ela é pior que um Dalek! Ela... Ela é cruel! E...

- Lembra o que eu disse sobre ter que merecer? – Rose o interrompeu – Bem... Falar assim da minha mãe não é merecer...

Doctor se calou e Rose riu. Ela beijou o alien de quem tanto amav... Gostava.

- Sabe, Rose... – ele sussurrou na ouvido dela – Eu nunca, nunca, vou te merecer. Nem em um milhão de anos. – ele falou e a beijou rapidamente – E você merece coisa muito, muito melhor. – ele a beijou novamente – Mas eu simplesmente não consigo te deixar ir... Eu não consigo te ver com outra pessoa. Eu preciso de você. E eu sinto muito por isso.

Rose colocou a mão no rosto dele.

- Meu Doctor... – ela falou baixinho – Eu quero estar com você. Eu também preciso de você. E não, eu não mereço coisa melhor. Eu não sei nem se eu te mereço... – ela falou a última parte em um sussurro que ele não teria ouvido sem sua audição superior de Time Lord

- Nunca, nunca, fale isso, Rose. – ele tirou a mão dela do rosto dele e a segurou no ar – Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Sabe quando você disse que eu sempre procuro o lado positivo de alguma situação? Você é, definitivamente, o lado positivo da Time War.

- Doctor... – Rose começou

- Não. Deixe me falar, Rose. Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida, e eu não sei o que eu faria se eu perdesse você. Você me fez uma pessoa melhor, e mais importante, você me fez querer ser uma pessoa melhor. E você é a coisa mais preciosa desse universo para mim, na verdade, você é o meu universo. E eu só posso te agradecer por tudo o que você já fez por mim. – ele beijou a mão dela, seus olhos estudando a humana

- Seu alien estúpido! – Rose falou com lágrimas nos olhos – Você vai me fazer chorar! – ela falou e bateu no braço dele de brincadeira – Venha aqui. – ela falou e o puxou para um beijo – Agora você escute o que eu tenho a dizer. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Eu não tinha futuro, eu não tinha nada que eu gostasse de fazer, eu não tinha sonhos, ambições... Eu não tinha uma vida. Eu não acreditava em mim mesma e... E você mudou isso. Você me mostrou um jeito melhor de se viver. E você me mostrou tantas coisas, me fez tão mais capaz do que eu achei que eu poderia ser. E você é um homem, Time Lord, incrível. E precisa parar de pensar nas coisas ruins que você fez, e começar a pensar em todas as vidas que você salvou. Eu... Eu... Ah, você sabe. – os dois riram

- Eu também. – ele falou – Sempre.

- Ótimo. – ela beijou ele novamente – Eu vou tomar banho, e então nós podemos visitar minha mãe! – ela falou e se levantou

- Rose! A gente pode falar com ela amanhã! Nós estávamos tendo um momento aqui...

Rose riu.

- Eu ia deixar você tomar banho comigo, mas... – ela não terminou a frase, o Time Lord se levantou num pulo e a pegou no colo.

Jackie não recebeu nenhuma visita naquele dia...


End file.
